My Temporary Wife
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Menjadi istri sewaan ternyata tidak semudah yang Hinata bayangkan apalagi ketika dirinya mulai terjebak dalam cinta sepihak setelah menjalani hidup bersama sang suami. Bagai neraka dunia, Hinata harap enam bulan kedepan dapat dilaluinya dengan baik. Tapi terkadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sejalan dengan takdirkan?/'Perjanjian batal apabila pihak kedua dinyatakan hamil'/chap3up!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Temporary Wife**_

_**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A-Shokun**_

_**Cast: Hinata Hyuuga x Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Rated: T semi M**_

_**WARNING: ABAL-DESU, OOC, AU, TYPO DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

"Ini perjanjiannya?" Gumam Hinata melihat sebuah map terbuka dan disondorkan kehadapannya.

Mata amesthy Hinata melirik awas pada lembaran kertas yang terhampar didepannya. Tangan jenjangnya bergerak mengambil salah satu lembaran yang memuat satu poin perjanjian yang menurutnya cukup janggal. Belum paham, Hinata mengeryitkan alisnya membuat gesture tubuh yang secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan keberatannya. Sadar akan adanya sebuah penolakan secara non-verbal. Sang pria yang semula duduk pongah dihadapannya meletakan kembali gelas kristal wine anggur merahnya yang baru kehilangan sedikit isinya.

"Kau keberatan?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar sarat akan intimidasi.

"Eh?!" Menoleh dengan tidak sabar ke arah tatapan iris jelaga milik sang pria. Hinata merutuki tindakan spontanitasnya, tindakan yang salah karena dalam satu detik Hinata telah hanyut dalam aura kekuasaan yang menguar dari sang pria.

"Ti-tidak tapi-"

"Itu artinya kau menolaknya." Memotong kalimat Hinata yang bahkan belum melontarkan pembelaannya. Sang pria yang tengah duduk angkuh terbalut jas armani mahal berharga jutaan yen yang semakin memperjelas profil dirinya sebagai pengusaha kaya raya yang kelebihan duit itu mulai mengeluarkan argument jaring laba-labanya.

"Kau tahu reputasiku sebagai pria baik-baik?" Lontaran jaring pemangsa yang ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Hinata yang menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat sang pria tak lagi sungkan mengumbar senyum sejuta maknanya.

"Ten-tentu saja saya tahu Uchiha-_san. _Bukankah tindakan _heroic _dan reputasi tanpa noda milik anda sering terpampang dimediamassa?" Tersenyum bisnis menanggapi konfrontasi yang digelar secara terbuka. Hinata kembali mengingat surat kabar yang tadi pagi dibacanya. Surat kabar yang memuat kegiatan amal gila-gilaan seorang Uchiha muda yang dicetak dengan huruf tebal-tebal dan foto super besar membuat berita penting lainnya tersisih dipojok.

"Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pria tukang selingkuh yang tidak setia."

"Maksudmu dengan meniduri istri sewaan sepertiku. Anda berharap reputasi anda terselamatkan." Membenarkan maksud sang Uchiha sulung. Hinata diam-diam mendengus sinis melalui hidung mancungnya.

Hinata meletakan kembali surat perjanjian pranikahnya yang dicetak dengan format _times new roman _ukuran 14. Matanya tertumbuk pada satu kalimat yang terbaca, '_Selama pernikahan berlangsung, pihak pertama selaku Uchiha Itachi berhak meminta pihak kedua selaku Hyuuga Hinata memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai istri termasuk didalamnya hubungan suami-istri tanpa terkecuali.' _Keh-Hinata terkekeh geli, hubungan suami istri huh? Kata-kata yang vulgar sekali.

"Begitulah. Kau tahukan, aku juga pria normal seperti yang lain." Nada datar tanpa perasaan yang membuat Hinata merinding mendengarnya. Oh tidak! Lihatlah bayang-bayang kelam yang Hinata lihat sebagai visualisasi masa depan rumah tangganya.

Mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya tak beraturan diatas meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik. Hinata kembali mengeja lamat-lamat satu pasal tambahan yang tertera rapi dibawahnya. _'Perjanjian batal apabila pihak kedua dinyatakan hamil' what? _Menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, Hinata menyorot tajam sosok penuh wibawa sekaligus pintar mengusut siasat licik dibalik topeng ramahnya.

"Ini apa?" Menunjuk kepada kalimat singkat dengan gerakan hendak menjebol kertas yang tebalnya tidak sampai satu milimeter itu.

"Perjanjian tambahan. Kau tahukan aku tidak suka bisnis yang nantinya menyeret-nyeret masalah perasaan, ikatan batin atau tetek bengek tidak penting lainnya." Mengibaskan tangan seakan mengusir lalat imajiner yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Itachi berkoar tentang pentingnya menjaga jarak, cukup andil dalam membentuk image tangan dan hati besi dari sudut pandang Hinata.

Merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya kebelakang. Hinata mulai mengubek tas gemuknya demi mencari pena murahan yang tadi sempat dibelinya sebelum datang ketempat ini. Nihil, dengan frustasi diiringi geraman kecil Hinata menegakan badannya lagi dan terkesiap mendapati Itachi sudah menyondorkan sebuah pena berukir emas dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Itachi, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi membuat sang empunya menaikan satu alisnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran melihat gelagat Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang seperti orang yang ingin mengajukan suatu pertanyaan tetapi sungkan untuk mengatakannya.

"Bo-bolehkan aku mengajukan syarat yang lainnya?" Tanya Hinata takut, sungguh Hinata tidak boleh berpikir dua kali untuk mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Kesempatan yang tidak akan datang dua kali dalam hidupnya.

Itachi termangu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Setelah jeda lima menit dalam keheningan akhirnya Itachi menghela nafas panjang seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan mengangguk kecil untuk menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

"A-aku ingin kompensasi tambahan." Mengigit bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, Hinata menarik rok spannya untuk mengurangi kegugupan, sungguh dirinya sebenarnya tidak rela mengadaikan harga dirinya seperti ini. Bukankah uang tidak bisa membeli harga diri seseorang? Tapi bisa apa Hinata sekarang? Zaman yang seperti ini sudah bukan masanya mempertahankan gengsi apabila masih ingin bertahan hidup.

"Aaa- gaji tambahan?" Itachi menebak disambut dengan anggukan kecil malu-malu dari Hinata. "Setelah permintaanmu untuk membebaskan adikmu dari semua biaya rumah sakit dan operasinya selama setahun penuh kau meminta gaji tambahan?"

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu untuk membahas statment Itachi yang terkesan menyindir. Tapi apa boleh buat, menjadi istri-sewaan- Itachi membuatnya tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan dalih bisa merusak citra baik Itachi. Itu berarti setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Hinata tidak akan mempunyai uang sepeser pun untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Du-dua ratus ribu yen setiap kali berhubungkan badan." Menyebutkan harganya, rasanya Hinata seperti wanita pekerja seks yang menawarkan jasanya pada pria hidung belang dijalanan. "Ka-kau tidak keberatan?"

"Terserah. Toh hartaku tak akan habis meski kau minta." Tersenyum miris, akhirnya Hinata menambahkan beberapa catatan kecil dibawah perjanjian yang sudah diketik dengan rapi sebelum akhirnya menggoreskan tandatangannya dikolom bermaterai yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian beralih dengan menandatangani aplikasi pernikahan yang sudah diisi lengkap dari pihak Itachi.

Melihat tanda tangan yang dibutuhkannya sudah tertulis apik diatas kertas perjanjian dan aplikasi pernikahannya. Itachi mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan mulai berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya membiarkan ajudannya yang membereskan kertas yang berceceran dimeja tempat mereka bercokol.

"Oh ya Hyuuga." Itachi membalikan badannya sejenak sekali lagi membuat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menanggapi panggilan Itachi.

"Ya-ya?" Menumpukan tangannya diatas meja, Hinata dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan Itachi.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya adikmu. Sayang sekali operasinya tidak berhasil dan kau harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini." Merasakan kedutan diatas pelipisnya, Hinata tidak tahu yang dilontarkan oleh sosok yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya ini adalah ucapan simpatik yang memang tulus atau malahan hanya kalimat berisi sindiran semata. Terakhir yang tertangkap oleh mata bulannya hanya punggung lebar Itachi yang berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu megah kayu jati berukiran khas Jepara yang sengaja didatangkan dari kepulauan Indonesia.

Menyambar gelas winenya yang masih terisi penuh dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Hinata meneguknya habis membuat tenggorokannya yang dahaga semakin terbakar akibat sensasi alkohol dari wine yang diminumnya. Menyeka beberapa titik wine yang lolos dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah foto lama dari dalam dompet usangnya.

"Maaf _Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, _Hana-_chan, _maaf-maaf-" Mengulang perkataannya seperti mantra, Hinata berharap dengan meminta maaf didepan benda mati yang mewakili kehadiran seluruh keluarganya yang sudah dipanggil sang Maha Kuasa, Hinata bisa mengurangi rasa dosa yang mulai bertumpuk dihatinya. "Maaf-"

_._

_._

_._

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-_sama. _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terluka." Menyeterilkan bekas cakaran kuku dipunggung Itachi dengan kapas yang dibubuhi cairan antiseptik, Hinata tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Itachi yang malah terlihat geli menahan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Bukankah tanda seperti ini merupakan suatu yang wajar dalam hubungan badan?" Memakai kemeja hitamnya yang teronggok tak berbentuk disampingnya, Itachi mengancingkan setiap bulatan kancingnya sebelum beralih membenahi celananya yang hanya terbuka dibagian resletingnya.

Berengut kesal karena lontaran kalimat Itachi yang tergolong vulgar. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Itachi tak tahan untuk mencuri satu kecupan kilat dari Hinata membuat Hinata kontan melebarkan dua bola matanya besar-besar hingga hampir keluar dari dalam matanya, apalagi mendapati kecupan kecil Itachi yang lama-lama berubah makna menjadi ciuman panas yang penuh tuntutan.

"Uchiha_-sama-_" Dengan suara tercekat, Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Itachi untuk menciptakan jarak antara mereka lantaran tangan-tangan Itachi mulai berpolah jahil diatas tubuhnya yang masih telanjang.

"Apa?" Bergumam pelan seraya menyapukan bibirnya diseluruh wajah Hinata. Itachi betah berlama-lama disalah satu kelopak Hinata yang menyembunyikan mata eloknya.

"Wa-waktunya tidur. A-aku lelah." Berdalih kelelahan, Hinata menunjuk jam kecil dimeja yang mulai mempertontonkan waktu jam sebelas malam.

"Baiklah." Membalikan badan Hinata agar membelakanginya, Itachi menuntun Hinata untuk segera berbaring diranjang yang sudah mereka huni selama dua bulan terakhir. "Selamat tidur." Mencium sekilas pipi gembil milik Hinata, Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Hinata sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hinata yang panjang.

Tersenyum sekilas, Hinata membalas semua perlakuan Itachi dengan mengusapkan tangannya pada salah satu lengan Itachi yang saling bertumpu diatas perutnya. Mendengar dengkuran halus sang pria dibelakangnya, mau tidak mau Hinata kembali memikirkan kehidupan pernikahannya yang nampak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Pernikahan yang selalu diidam-idamkan setiap wanita didunia. Pernikahan yang melibatkan banyak cinta didalamnya sehingga tak jarang pernikahan mereka selalu mendapat pujian dari massa walau sebelumnya banyak anggapan bahwa Hinata tak pantas mendampingi sang Uchiha karena latar belakang yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Semua orang bilang, tatapan mereka seperti orang yang saling jatuh cinta dengan tulus. Aaa—apa setelah ini Hinata melamar pekerjaan sebagai aktris saja yak arena aktingnya sangat menyakinkan sekali. Tapi tidak! Itu bukan pandangan cinta melainkan pandangan penuh akan rasa kagum pada pria yang sudah mendampinginya selama dua bulan ini. Pria yang menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya walau hanya sebatas pernikahan kontrak.

Hinata tidak tahu, takdir apa yang sedang mempermanikan nasibnya. Kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya membuat Hinata kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Penderitaan itu kian menjadi ketika sang adik-Hanabi yang menjadi satu-satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut hanya bisa bertahan hidup apabila didukung oleh mesin-mesin buatan manusia yang menusuk menembus kulit pucatnya. Tak lupa operasi dengan biaya selangit dan kemungkinan sukses dibawah 50%. Dan benar saja, meski operasi itu berhasil tetapi nyawa Hanabi tidak dapat terselamatkan karena kehilangan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak saat operasi berlangsung.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan sebatang kara tak diberikan waktu untuk berduka terlalu lama. Wanita yang kini menginjak usia 23 tahun itu kemudian menyadari betapa banyaknya biaya yang harus ditanggungnya, dan bukan hal yang mudah untuk menutupi seluruh tagihan rumah sakit menggunakan gajinya sebagai pekerja kantoran biasa maupun uang asuransi dan tabungan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Menuntut pembebasan jasad sang adik untuk dimakamkan dengan layak memakai jaminan rumah mungil peninggalan orang tuanya, Hinata didepak keluar karena menganggu seisi rumah sakit dengan raungan tangisnya dan tentu saja karena apa yang Hinata bawa masih jauh dari cukup untuk melunasi tagihan rumah sakit dengan pelayanan kelas satu ditempatnya.

Beruntung, dilempar keluar dari rumah sakit dengan dramatis membuat Hinata bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah sakit yang sedang melakukan kunjungan inspeksi. Memohon dengan sangat, Hinata mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja agar sang adik dapat bebas yang dimakamkan dengan layak. Tak disangka, sebelum sang penjaga-penjaga rumah sakit menyeretnya menjauh seperti orang gila. Sang Uchiha sulung menghentikan aksi brutal mereka dan menyetujui tawaran Hinata yang sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal yang tidak dapat ditariknya kembali.

Pertemuan sekilas mereka mengantarkan Hinata pada kesempatan tak terduga. Beralasan bahwa orang tuanya sudah mendesaknya untuk segera memulai kehidupan berumahtangga dan membalas sakit hatinya pada mantan tunangannya yang melakukan praktek selingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya. Itachi meminta Hinata untuk menjelma menjadi istri sesaatnya, lengkap dengan kewajibannya dalam melayani suami diatas ranjang. Perjanjian yang dengan segera disetujui oleh Hinata dalam keadaan jiwa dan mental yang carut-maruk karena kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pernikahan dilakukan dengan sederhana sesuai permintaan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pernikahan mereka membuat nilai plus Hinata dimata orang tua Itachi bertambah karena jiwa kesederhanaannya. Mereka memuji Hinata, mengatakan bahwa Hinata yang terbaik bagi Itachi sebab bagi mereka Hinata berbeda, tidak seperti wanita lain yang mengejar kekayaan Itachi semata. Pujian yang menohok Hinata bagai pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuk tepat di hati nuraninya apalagi setelah menerima berbagai kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan penuh padanya setelah Hinata masuk dalam lingkaran dalam Uchiha membuat Hinata merasa menjadi orang paling jahat karena mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka.

Berada disamping Itachi juga bagai api dalam sekam. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Itachi sangat pandai berakting, baik didepan orang lain atau saat mereka sendiri. Itachi selalu menampilkan sesosok suami yang baik dan selalu mengasihi membuat hati kecil Hinata tergelitik untuk mencoba mencintainya walau akal sehat Hinata terus berteriak memperingatkan Hinata tapi apa daya, hidup bersama selama dua bulan ini membuat Hinata sedikit banyak mengenal sosok Itachi yang terlihat hangat diluar walaupun ternyata sesosok serigala licik juga tersembunyi dibalik kedok bulu dombanya. Hinata sudah terbiasa, mungkin karena itulah Itachi juga tidak sungkan mengumbar sifat aslinya didepan Hinata yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika dijadikan objek pelampiasan jahil oleh sang suami.

Ibarat tercekik benang sutra tipis yang melilit kusut dilehernya, setiap hari Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum getirnya kala sang suami memperlakukannya dengan –sangat-baik sekali. Hinata tahu bahwa menanam benih-benih cinta sama saja dengan membimbing dirinya menuju tiang gantungan, tapi salahkan Itachi yang terus-menerus memupukinya dengan kasih sayang imitasi yang sangat menyakinkan membuat tunasnya terus tumbuh dan bermekaran dihati Hinata yang tandus setelah kehilangan keluarganya.

Mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berat, Hinata menyesali dirinya yang terus-terusan mereka ulang kejadian dua bulan yang lalu baik disengaja maupun tidak. Mengacak pelan indigonya yang kusut penuh peluh, Hinata memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera menyusul sang suami ke alam mimpi sebelum dirinya kembali terpancing untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang layak dibuang jauh-jauh sebelum akhirnya bercokol dan tak dapat dihapus. Keinginan semu yang membuat jantung Hinata memompa darah dengan kecepatan luar biasa menyebabkan setiap desiran aneh yang mengalir melalui setiap pembuluh darahnya ditambah dengan sensasi menggelitik diperutnya. Keinginan semu Hinata yang selalu Hinata kubur dengan baik didalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam. Keinginan semu Hinata yang mengharapkan bahwa sang suami merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Dan keinginan semu itulah yang menghantarkan Hinata kembali pada lamunan panjang penyebab insomnianya kambuh kembali malam ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh?" Tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang memasang tampang kesal didepannya.

"_Baka-Aniki_, lagi-lagi kau melamun." Melempar map penuh berisi perjanjian jutaan yen diatas meja kaca, Sasuke menghenyakan dirinya disalah satu sofa empuk yang tersedia diruangan sang direktur.

Sejujurnya kedatangan Sasuke kemari adalah melaporkan kondisi penjualan produk perusahaan mereka karena sebagai komisaris perusahaan yang memegang tanggung jawab dalam memonitori kondisi pendapatan perusahaan, Sasuke mempunyai tugas penting untuk terus melaporkan seluruhnya langsung pada sang kakak. Tetapi mendapati Itachi yang melamun akhir-akhir ini membuat Sasuke mengubah tujuannya untuk segera menggoda Itachi. Dan baginya, hal tersebut lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan melaporkan grafik-grafik angka yang seperti biasanya selalu tergambar dari bawah ke atas dengan sangat apik sekali.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi, heh?" Menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya dengan berdeham setelah memergoki sang kakak yang melamun dengan ekspresi lembut. Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh sang kakak.

"Lancang." Balas Itachi mendapati sang adik menerobos kantornya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Hey aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tadi. Tapi kau sepertinya sedang asyik sendiri." Mengelak dari tuduhan sang direktur, Sasuke kembali beranjak setelah sebelumnya menikmati kilat keempukan sofa import super mahal milik Itachi. "Sudah, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya kalau kau benar-benar mencin—"

"SASUKE!" Memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan satu teriakan garang, Sasuke bungkam dengan mulut mengangga tertegun akan tindakan Itachi yang menaikan nada suaranya setinggi satu oktaf lebih keras. "Aku tidak bisa."

Satu pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang melihat sosok Itachi yang terkenal tidak takut akan apapun malah takut mengakui perasaannya pada istrinya sendiri. Yah, karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perihal perjanjian kawin kontrak antara Itachi dan Hinata, jadi Sasuke tahu betul bahwa selama dua bulan ini kakaknya terlihat kacau karena rasa sayang untuk Hinata yang terus menerus mengembang dalam hatinya. Sasuke toh tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut, malah dia mendukung agar Itachi mau jujur akan perasaan sendiri dan memulai kehidupan normal rumah tangganya tanpa tetek bengek perjanjian dan lainnya karena kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke lebih menyukai Hinata sebagai kakak iparnya dibandingkan mantan tunangan Itachi.

"Tapi kalau terus-terusan begini kau akan kehilangannya, terhitung empat bulan dari sekarang." Berspekulasi seperti pemain saham ulung, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua argumentasinya. Pria berumur 21 tahun yang terkenal tidak banyak bicara itu terlihat semakin tidak sabaran menasihati sang kakak dilihat dari banyaknya kata yang dipakai dalam setiap rangkaian ucapannya.

Enam bulan, Itachi sadar. Sungguh dia sangat sadar bahwa waktu perjanjian yang dimintanya terbilang sangat singkat. Pada awalnya Itachi mengira bahwa enam bulan adalah waktu yang akan terasa sangat panjang karena sejatinya bukanlah keinginan Itachi untuk terikat pada wanita yang saat itu belum terlalu dikenalnya. Otak pintarnya berpikir, bahwa kehadiran orang asing dalam lingkup ruang hidupnya hanya akan menambah ketidaknyamanan Itachi yang pada dasarnya lebih suka kesendirian. Dan semuanya terasa salah ketika Itachi mendapati dirinya begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata disampingnya. Gerak-geriknya yang anggun dan kelapangan dadanya untuk menerima seluruh kelebihan dan kekurangan seorang Uchiha Itachi membuat Itachi terus-menerus menempel pada Hinata walau Hinata sudah berkali-kali menunjukan keberatannya dan mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya.

Dia berbeda, itulah yang Itachi pikirkan tentang Hinata. Dimana wanita lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjilatnya seperti apa yang pernah mantan tunangannya lakukan padanya, Hinata tidak pernah sedikit pun melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Dia selalu jujur akan perasaannya sendiri, marah apabila Itachi melakukan kesalahan, menasihati Itachi apabila Itachi menghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting dan tidak merenggek-renggek meminta sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Dan yang membuat Itachi tidak habis pikir adalah Hinata yang terlihat senang dan tersenyum tulus seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan manis ketika Itachi –hanya- memberinya sekotak kecil ice cream dan setangkai bunga mawar, berbeda dengan wanita lainnya yang baru menjerit kegirangan saat Itachi menghadiahkan sekotak berlian atau kalung indah yang terbuat dari mutiara kualitas nomor wahid.

Dan dari semua itu yang paling Itachi sukai adalah keberadaan Hinata tiap malam diatas ranjangnya yang sebelumnya dingin dan sepi. Semenjak kehadiran Hinata diranjangnya, Itachi tidak lagi merasakan hawa dingin merayap merambati tubuhnya karena Hinata yang selalu memeluknya apalagi sepi, tidak ketika Hinata terus meneriakan namanya dengan lantang saat proses penyatuan mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri juga rasa kekosongannya saat tak dapat menanamkan benihnya kedalam rahim Hinata, padahal beberapa kali Itachi membayangkan Hinata yang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan perut buncit, ataupun tatapan merenggek Hinata meminta sesuatu yang ganjil ketika masuk masa mengidam dan jangan lupakan suara-suara samar tawa anak kecil yang kadang terdengar olehnya hingga akhirnya Itachi sadar bahwa Hinata merelakan tubuhnya disentuh olehnya karena uang yang akan didapatkan Hinata setiap kali mereka berhubungan badan.

Ah, lagi-lagi masalah uang. Saat ini memang uanglah yang berkuasa. Hinata mau bersamanya karena uang yang akan dibayarkannya setelah Hinata menyelesaikan jasa yang ditawarkan. Bahkan sekarang Itachi sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu, Hinata bukan orang yang haus akan hartakan? Bukankah keseharian Hinata yang selalu melakukan kampanye hidup hemat yang terus-menerus dipaksakan pada Itachi menandakan bahwa Hinata bukanlah wanita yang haus akan hartanya? Tetapi jika anggapan Itachi salah dan pada kenyataannya Hinata hanya menginginkan harta yang dimilikinya, Itachi toh tidak masalah. Hartanya tidak habis hanya karena membayar satu malam berharga milik Hinata senilai dua ratus ribu yen setiap harinya. Tarif tidak masuk akal yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih mahal daripada yang dijajakan wanita hiburan professional maupun amatiran dijalanan. Itachi tidak butuh semua itu, dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Hinata dan hanya Hinata.

_Kami-sama_, menjalani hidup yang baru bersama Hinata membuat pria berumur 27 tahun itu terjerat pesona sang wanita yang entah dengan sadar atau tidak, sanggup menjaring masuk sang Uchiha sulung dalam perangkap cintanya. Semakin disangkal, hati Itachi semakin menjerit garang membenarkan diri bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama dua bulan itu. Membuatnya merasa menyesal setiap kali menatap kertas berisi perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Tok tok tok!

Suara samar ketukan pintu kembali membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Refleks, Itachi dan Sasuke menengokkan kepala ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan sekertaris pribadi Itachi yang biasanya berjaga didepan ruangannya.

"Maaf menganggu, Uchiha-_sama." _ Membungkukan badan sekaligus meminta maaf karena menginterupsi kegiatan saling adu argument khas Uchiha bersaudara. Wanita berbadan gempal tersebut memasuki ruangan Itachi menimbulkan bunyi tik-tak ketika highheelsnya bertabrakan dengan lantai-lantai mengkilap kantor Itachi. "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Lapornya pada Itachi sambil membuka jalan dengan melangkahkan kakinya kesamping.

Itachi tercekat, tidak menduga bahwa tamu yang datang akan membuatnya mematung seperti ini. Tubuh Itachi menegang kala lensanya menangkap sosok wanita berlenggak-lenggok memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya terbalut gaun ketat berwarna merah. Decihan Sasuke terdengar nyaring menandakan ketidak sukaannya dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut disana. Tidak mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan Sasuke, sang wanita tersebut mencoba bersuara mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Itachi-_kun._" Masih berani memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan lama. Sang wanita tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Itachi yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Ka-Karin—"

BLAM!

Dan diiringi dengan suara pintu yang tertutup menghantar kepergian Sasuke dan sang sekertaris yang merasa kehadiran mereka hanyalah sebagai penganggu. Itachi terjebak didalam ruangan sendiri bersama masa lalunya. Ya, masa lalunya, karena wanita itu adalah—

.

.

.

_Mantan tunangannya._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

Ehe-ehehe-ehehe #pasang muka watados

Banyak utang ya?  
Nanti yah, pasti digarap kok #nyengir tak bersalah

Mind to RnR, minna?

Sankyu

_**With Love**_

_**Sho-kun  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Temporary Wife_**

**_Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by N.A-Shokun_**

**_Cast: Hinata Hyuuga x Itachi Uchiha_**

**_Rated: T semi M_**

**_WARNING: ABAL-DESU, OOC, AU, TYPO DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA_**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

_._

_._

_._

Melirik jam tangan bertahta berlian hitam yang bertengger ditangannya, Hinata memandang gusar keluar jendela kala mobil yang menghantarkannya terjebak macet di jalanan kota Tokyo yang memang terkenal padat. Apalagi mengingat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, waktu dimana para pegawai kantoran sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Jadi Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan sang supir saat berkali-kali mendadak menginjak remnya karena lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki terasa lebih lama daripada lampu hijau yang disediakan untuk mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Hinata bersumpah bahwa hari ini dirinya harus sekali lagi memasrahkan diri ketika suaminya kembali merajuk lantaran bekal makan siangnya yang telat. Salahkan sikap manja Itachi yang tidak mau membawa bekal sejak pagi dengan alasan bekal yang dibawa sejak pagi pasti dingin dan berasa hambar. Alasan yang membuat Hinata bolak-balik pulang-pergi dari apartemennya menuju kantor Itachi yang memakan waktu cukup lama karena letaknya yang sedikit jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota besar.

Kembali fokus mengamati ukiran khas bunga-bunga kecil yang saling melilit, Hinata mengusap pelan jam tangan mewah yang Itachi hadiahkan kepadanya. Awalnya Hinata enggan menerimanya terlebih melihat taburan berlian mahal menghiasi setiap jengkal bagiannya. Tapi setelah Itachi meyakinkan bahwa seorang istri direktur ternama harus terlihat berkelas, akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata menerimanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memakainya jika sedang berpergian saja.

Tidak habis sampai disitu, diapartemen mewah mereka yang kelewat luas membuat Hinata harus banting tulang untuk membersihkannya, tak terhitung lagi banyaknya barang berharga yang Itachi sengaja hadiahkan untuknya. Dari batu permata yang membuat Hinata tertegun karena perubahan warnanya bila tertimpa cahaya sampai pakaian paling lembut yang sebanding harganya dengan seluruh pakaian yang ada dalam satu _departement store. _Alhasil, bukan satu-dua kali Hinata mengalami emosi yang membuatnya tak segan-segan menceramahi si pemboros akan pentingnya menghemat uang dan tentu saja selalu dibalas dengan, 'Uangku tak akan habis untuk membeli barang murahan seperti ini.' Ucapan tak bertanggung jawab yang membuat Hinata terpancing untuk membuka slop sandal rumahnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah Itachi.

Sejak saat itulah Itachi berubah, tak ada lagi tas jinjing kecil bermerk ternama yang dibawa kerumah. Melainkan berganti dengan sekotak kue _cinnamon rolls_, sekotak kecil _ice cream vanilla _kesukaan Hinata. Dan beberapa kali setangkai bunga mawar putih dan lily putih yang dibungkus rapi memakai pita berwarna ungu. Tersenyum manis, Itachi bahkan tak mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang bagai diiris rapi oleh pisau cinta palsu yang Itachi suguhkan. Apakah Itachi tahu apa arti dari bunga yang diberikannya? Bukahkan mereka mengandung arti 'Kesetiaan'? Tuan Uchiha, haruskah anda mempermainkan perasaan Hinata seperti ini? Inikah yang kau anggap sebuah kesetiaan dalam mengabdi kepadamu selama setengah tahun kedepan. Rasa imitasi yang harus luluh kala kontrak selesai dijalani, rasa imitasi yang-

"Kh-" mencengkram erat dadanya yang mendadak sesak, Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat pasi dibalik kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kursi didepannya. Membuat sang supir melirik cemas dari kaca spion melihat sekilas wajah Hinata yang nampak kesakitan.

"Nyon-Nyonya tidak apa-apa?" Membagi perhatiannya antara jalanan dan Hinata yang masih tersungkur ditempat duduknya. Sang supir mencoba bertanya keadaan istri majikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hidan-_san. _Hanya sedikit mual." Dusta Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"A-apa mungkin akan ada anggota keluarga tambahan Nyonya?" Goda Hidan menanggapi pernyataan 'mual' Hinata yang dianggapnya sebagai _morning sickness. _"Ma-maksud saya jangan-jangan Nyonya hamil." Tergagap karena tutur katanya yang terbilang lancang, akhirnya Hidan menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya.

Tertawa hambar, Hinata membalas pernyatan Hidan sekali lagi dengan lambaian tangannya dan sedikit gelengan kepala. Mengintip rangkaian awan mendung yang berarak dilangit menghalangi sinar matahari mencapai tanah. Hinata terkejut ketika matanya silau karena tiba-tiba kawanan gumpalan keruh itu berlari meninggalkan Hinata, cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan beraspal. Mata violetnya tertumbuk pada pasangan suami-istri yang terlihat bahagia berjalan berdampingan disebrang trotoar. Ditambah dengan sang pria melangkah bangga mengiringi sang istri yang tertatih sulit berjalan akibat perut buncitnya yang terlihat berat namun tak menyembunyikan aura bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah ayunya.

"Lucu ya." Hinata menyahut mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang ternyata juga tidak jauh dari apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan. Sahutan Hinata yang cukup terdengar jelas membuat Hidan melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata melalui ekor matanya mencoba menemukan objek yang sedang diamati oleh majikannya.

Hidan mengangguk setuju sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya melihat mobil-mobil didepannya berlari kencang. Berdeham kecil mencari perhatian Hinata, sekali lagi Hidan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Apa anda tidak tertarik untuk mengalaminya bersama Tuan Besar, Nyonya?"

Hinata mendelik, terlalu terkejut akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Menekan tuas kaca dengan tidak sabaran. Hinata berusaha merubah tatapan mendambanya pada mereka yang berbahagia agar tak ada lagi salah paham antara dirinya dan Hidan.

"Tidak-" Jeda sejenak. "Belum waktunya." Berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Hidan, Hinata mencoba menjawabnya dengan kalem dan santai. Menumpukan tangannya pada sisi-sisi kaca mobil dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya memandang bemper-bemper belakang mobil yang disuguhkan melalui kaca depan mobil hitam BMW milik Itachi.

"Tapi kurasa Tuan Besar pasti senang. Bukankah mempunyai anak adalah impian terbesar pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah?" Sekali lagi Hidan mengatakan argument masuk akal yang tentunya akan sangat disetujui oleh mereka yang menikah karena cinta. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Hinata mencoba menggali otaknya lebih jauh untuk mencari jawaban terbaik yang bisa dibalaskannya. Nihil, otak Hinata sudah porak-poranda oleh impian-impian manis membina rumah tangga bersama Itachi. Dan saat itulah Hinata menyesali perkataan lancang tak bertanggung jawabnya. Kalau saja waktu itu Hinata tak serta-merta menawarkan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan, pasti sekarang tak akan serumit ini. Yah, memang rumit kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang menjadikanmu istri 'sesaat'nyakan? Apalagi kalau semua itu dilakukan untuk tujuan balas dendam. Kalau nanti Itachi berhasil membalaskan dendamnya bukankah Hinata sudah tidak berguna lagi? Dan bagaimana kalau Itachi kembali pada mantan tunangannya? Hinata berharap ketika hal itu terjadi, maka saat itulah Hinata berhasil melayukan bunga cintanya dan kalau bisa sebelum kuncup itu mulai mekar dan tumbuh lebih banyak hatinya. Haaah, sungguh Hinata tak percaya bahwa dirinya akan terjebak dalam perasaan cinta yang cukup kompleks seperti ini.

.

.

.

Menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang dilihat oleh manik amnesthynya. Hinata terhuyung mundur kebelakang sambil menjaga kotak bekal yang dibawanya agar tak jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Memandang nanar melalui pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan 'itu' dengan jelas. Pemandangan yang menyuguhkan adegan dramatis seorang wanita berambut merah yang menghambur memeluk sang suami dengan rentetan kata maaf dan penyesalan. Tanpa penjelasan yang berarti pun Hinata tahu, pasti wanita itu mantan tunangan suaminya yang sekarang menyesal karena meninggalkan seorang pria hebat seperti Itachi.

Rasanya sakit disini, mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri serasa dipukuli godam bertubi-tubi. Hinata segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari tempat yang menyesakan dadanya. Menahan isak tangis yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, dan menahan tangis yang hampir tak terbendung dipelupuk matanya, Hinata membalikan badan merasa lebih baik bahwa dirinya menunggu diruang tunggu yang tersedia sebelum kembali menuju ruangan suaminya. Ini bukan Hinata yang biasanya, sebab biasanya Hinata akan langsung menuju kantor Itachi terlepas Itachi ada atau tidak, sedang sibuk atau tidak, tapi hari ini berbeda, Hinata akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila menerobos masuk dan merusak momen-momen indah pasangan sejoli yang nampaknya akan kembali rujuk itu.

Habislah sudah! Habislah sudah kesempatan Hinata berperan sebagai istri yang baik untuk Itachi. _Kami-sama, _kenapa secepat ini kau ambil kebahagian Hinata? Apakah Hinata memang tidak pantas untuk Itachi, hingga tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk sejenak berdiri dengan bangga mendampangi sang Uchiha sulung? Sambil terseok-seok melangkah, Hinata mencapai kursi panjang yang disediakan dilorong-lorong kantor beberapa jarak langkahnya dari kantor Itachi.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika sekelebat otak realistisnya mengambil alih. Untuk apa dia merasa sakit hati? Bukankah harusnya dia siap dengan segala kemungkinan ini? Kenapa tidak berpura-pura saja? Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau sedikit-sedikit melibatkan masalah perasaan, kapan Hinata bisa menjalani pekerjaannya secara profesional. Dan dengan itu Hinata kembali merubah arah langkahnya bergegas kembali menuju kantor Itachi. Dalam keheningan, Hinata sedikit terkejut kala ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-_neesan?" _

Membalikan badan, Hinata mencoba menghadapi Sasuke dengan senyum hangat yang sebisa mungkin dia tampilkan diwajahnya.

"Sasuke-_san." _Membungkukan badan sambil mendekap kotak-kotak bekal yang ada didadanya, Hinata berusaha menanggapinya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Kau baru saja datang? Ingin menemui Itachi?"

Mengangguk refleks, Hinata membiarkan adik iparnya beranggapan bahwa dirinya baru saja menapakan kakinya kedalam bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Hinata sudah sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sempat melihat hal yang mungkin sebenarnya tak boleh dilihatnya.

"Errr-" Sasuke mengelus tengkuknya kikuk sebelum akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan bekal yang Hinata bawa. "Itachi sedang ada tamu penting, kau bisa menitipkannya padaku." Tawarnya menunjuk kotak bekal terbungkus kain biru bermotif.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, mungkin itulah salah satu cara yang Sasuke lakukan untuk melindungi Itachi. Hinata berspekulasi mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke lebih menginginkan sang mantan tunangan Itachi untuk hidup mendampingi Itachi, bukannya malah Hinata yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, tanpa Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke berusaha mencegah Hinata agar tak segera menuju kantor Itachi dan melihat sekelebat pertunjukan _live _yang dapat membuatnya sakit hati yang nyatanya toh sudah sempat Hinata lihat.

**"**Terima kasih." Sambut Hinata mengangsurkan tas berisi kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Dan tolong katakan pada Uchiha-_sama _bahwa aku akan pergi sebentar." Pinta Hinata tak sungkan mengumbar kesopanannya memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan keluarganya.

"Hinata-_san, _jangan memanggil _aniki _dengan panggilan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" Protes Sasuke mendengar panggilan Hinata yang ditujukan untuk Itachi, rasanya Sasuke jadi sedikit mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Itachi, pasti rasanya menyesakan ketika wanita yang kau sukai enggan memanggil namamu sendiri.

"Ah, maaf, aku kurang hati-hati." Merasa bersalah, Hinata membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah jarak yang Hinata ciptakan antara dirinya dan Itachi. Sebuah tindakan kecil yang mengingatkannya akan hubungan yang sedang dijalinnya, hanya sebuah hubungan kerja, dimana dia hanya berperan sebagai bawahannya.

Hening sejenak, seakan keduanya enggan untuk bercakap-cakap. Berteman sepi, keduanya tenggelam dalam kesibukan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya keheningan yang mencekam itu terusik kala indra pendengaran mereka menangkap langkah kaki samar yang datang dari arah kantor Itachi. Satu langkah samar yang diikuti oleh langkah-langkah lain yang saling berkejaran.

"Karin! Karin!" Suara itu menggema disepanjang lorong. Oh tidak! Hinata kenal suara itu, itu suara Itachi dan sungguh mendengarnya memanggil nama wanita lain dengan nada mendamba bukan sesuatu hal yang Hinata inginkan saat ini.

"A-aku harus pergi." Panik, Hinata hendak beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menyeret Hinata untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tertatih-tatih mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang panjang dan lebar. Hinata bisa memastikan bahwa akan tercetak ruam merah ditangannya karena cekalan tangan Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Meringgis menahan sakit, Hinata berusaha bungkam dan tidak protes terhadap tindakan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup kasar.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Menggeram marah, Sasuke mencoba mengklarifikasi kejadian yang baru saja menimpa Hinata. "Dengar-" Memasuki ruang kerjanya, Sasuke mendorong pintu kantornya dengan cukup keras menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

"Itachi tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu! Kau harus tahu itu!" Berteriak frustasi sembari mengguncang bahu Hinata. Sasuke mencoba meluruskan semua salah paham yang mungkin akan Hinata pikirkan.

"Te-tenanglah, Sasuke-_san." _Mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh agar mendapatkan ruang gerak yang bebas dan terhindar dari rasa pening, Hinata mencoba menginterupsi kata-kata Sasuke yang keluar secara bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku tidak akan salah paham. Aku tahu dimana peranku." Menundukan kepala menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya, dengan gugup Hinata memainkan ujung sepatu _flat_nya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku senang akhirnya tujuan Uchiha-_sama _tercapai. Balas dendamnya berhasil bukan?" Menyunggingkan senyum hambarnya Hinata berbalik meraih kenop pintu milik Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-_san, _sampaikan izin dan salamku pada Uchiha-_sama. _Permisi."

BLAM!

Dan pintu pun ditutup, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan setengah mulut terbuka hendak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan kantor Itachi dengan perasaan berantakan, Hinata mencoba menata kembali puing-puing hatinya yang bisa menjadi sangat rapuh ketika berhadapan dengan Itachi. Hinata tahu bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasa patah hati, tapi kenapa baru sekarang rasanya sesakit ini?

Menggerutu karena kakinya yang mulai pegal berjalan tanpa arah. Dengan sigap Hinata duduk disalah satu tempat yang disediakan bagi pejalan kaki yang hendak beristirahat didepan stasiun kota Tokyo. Menyepak pelan kerikil-kerikil yang berada didepannya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa pergerakannya sendari tadi mendapat perhatian dari beberapa pemuda nakal yang sedang berkumpul disekitar tempat itu.

"Sendirian saja? Mau main bersama kami?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menganggunya.

"Maaf?" Balas Hinata dengan sejuta kepolosannya.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda yang menyapa Hinata malah terlihat sibuk setelah salah seorang temannya membisikan sesuatu padanya dan menunjuk Hinata. Menyipitkan matanya, Hinata mulai terganggu dengan tingkah polah para remaja labil yang menggodanya. Menyambar tas kecil yang daritadi dibawanya, Hinata hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya dehaman kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berdeham sejenak, akhirnya sang pemuda kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami." Pinta sang pemuda mencekal lengan Hinata.

Mengeryit tanda tak suka, Hinata berusaha mengibaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan si pemuda. Tetapi karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup signifikan, sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba tangannya tak pernah bebas dari cengkraman sang pemuda, makin sakit takkala bekas merah yang Sasuke torehkan semakin ditekan erat oleh tangan-tangan nakal yang menahan kepergiannya.

"Lepas!" Hardik Hinata mencoba tegas yang dibalas dengan cekikikan dari tiga pemuda yang menghadangnya.

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau ikut main bersama kami." Balas salah satu temannya sembari membenahi topinya yang sedikit miring.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Oh, ini gila! Carilah yang seumuran dengan kalian." Melempar tatapan penuh amarah pada tiga pemuda iseng yang tak tahu sopan santun. Hinata kembali menampilkan sosok wanita dewasa tegas yang berusaha menanggani anak-anak remaja bermasalah yang mencoba menganggunya.

"Tak apa, kau juga cantik! Bukankah asyik bermain bersama daun muda? Ayolah tante! Kita bersenang-senang!"

"Kau-" Belum sempat Hinata berteriak histeris meminta pertolongan saat para pemuda itu mulai beringas dengan menarik tangannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah tarikan paksa yang membuat genggaman sang pemuda yang melingkari lengannya lepas dan merasakan punggungnya menabrak sebuah dada bidang yang melindunginya dari gerak jatuh bebas menyentuh aspal.

"Maaf _bocah! _Kau cari masalah dengan orang yang salah! Mau apa kau dengan istriku?" Suara berat dan maskulin mengalun ditelinga Hinata. Tapi ada yang salah, itu bukan suara Itachi. Jadi siapa sebenarnya pembohong yang menyelamatkannya ini?

Hampir saja Hinata refleks untuk melakukan tindakan beladiri dengan menyikut perut sang pembohong, nyatanya itu semua tidak terealisasikan dengan baik karena sang pembohong keburu menahan tangan Hinata yang sudah melayang.

"Sssttt- Nata-_chan! _Jangan bergerak." Perintahnya masih betah mengalungkan gelang tangannya dibahu Hinata.

Tunggu! Hinata kenal suara ini! Mungkinkah-

"Ne-Neji-_kun?" _

Sang pria mengangguk, membiarkan surai-curai coklat panjangnya sedikit menggelitik pipi Hinata. Menatap balik binar cerah yang mampir di iris pualam milik Hinata, sang pria—atau Neji lebih tepatnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut sembari mengusap pelan mahkota indigo milik Hinata tanpa mengindahkan para pemuda yang mencibir iri meninggalkan pasangan keturunan adam-hawa yang dimabuk cinta melalui kacamata presepsi mereka.

"Ne-Neji-_kun?" _ Hinata berbalik, mencoba memanggil nama sang pria seingat yang dia mampu, nyaris berteriak girang saat sang pria membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Neji-_kun!" _ Hinata terisak penuh kebahagiaan, melingkarkan tangan-tangannya disekeliling dada sampai punggung pria didepannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang milik sang pria yang terbalut mantel yang tidak begitu tebal demi menghindari hembusan angin musim gugur yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. "_O-okaerinasai!" _ Lanjutnya pelan meski masih tergugu didalam rengkuhan Neji yang mulai membalas pelukannya.

"_Tadaima—_" Sedikit berbisik ditelinga Hinata, Neji mengelus pelan punggung Hinata yang terlihat ringkih dan tak berdaya bersamaan dengan senyum getir yang tertoreh karena keironisannya gagal melindungi Hinata.

Menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipinya menggunakan ujung bajunya, Hinata menjauhkan diri dari himpitan posesif tubuh Neji dan sedikit menyesal telah meninggalkan bekas basah dimantel warna coklat yang sedang Neji pakai. Mengadahkan kepalanya, Hinata memandang Neji dengan takut-takut ditambah rona pink kecil karena malu mengingat tingkahnya yang mirip anak kecil. Ini semua salah Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul, padahal Hinata sudah bertekad menjadi gadis yang tegar. Tapi hanya sekali bertemu Neji, Hinata sukses menanggalkan title gadis tegar yang susah payah dibangunnya, berubah total menjadi gadis cenggeng yang banyak masalah.

"La-lama tidak bertemu, ma-maaf penampilanku menyedihkan." Sesekali menyedot ingusnya yang masih setengah jalan keluar, Hinata menutupi hidungnya yang merah bagai tomat matang dengan satu tangan. "A-aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucapnya tulus merogoh kantong bajunya mengeluarkan saputangan ungu berenda hitam dipinggirnya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah dan acak-acakan.

"Sudah tiga tahun?" Aksen bertanya yang dilontarkan Neji membuat Hinata sedikit mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan yang lebih menjurus pertanyaan itu. "Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku gagal melindungimu dan memenuhi janjiku." Tertunduk lesu dengan bahu yang terlihat turun seolah-olah ada beban tak kasat mata yang dipikulnya, Neji membuat Hinata mau tidak mau kembali memasang senyum pasrahnya karena tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Neji yang menderita.

"Aku tidak menderita kok." Menentang argument Neji yang menghakiminya memiliki kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan, Hinata mengatakan pendapatnya walau hanya setengah hati. "Suamiku orang yang baik, aku bahagia." Ya, setidaknya secara lahiriah walau bukan batiniah.

"Hinata." Panggilan penuh menekanan membuat Hinata sangat ingin menghindari kontak mata dengan iris identik milik Neji. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Hinata sadar kalau urusannya tak akan mudah bila Neji sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ancam Neji membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus membeberkan semua rahasia pada satu-satunya orang yang dapat diandalkannya.

"Baiklah, Neji-kun. Tapi tidak disini." Mengiring Neji masuk kedalam restoran terdekat, Hinata yakin bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Kayaknya ini fic bakal jadi panjang kayak sinetron dan penuh dengan drama picisan

Yah, intinya Sho-_kun_ nggak jamin ya kapan updatenya soalnya lagi _mood swing_ begitu deh apalagi lagi sibuk mau pindahan soalnya ternyata Sho-_kun_ keterimanya di universitas luar kota.

Well, nikmatin dulu ini ya. Maaf buat yang nungguin Papa sama TMO—

Bener deh, Sho-_kun_ udah pada ngetik setengah-setengah tapi selalu males kalau udah sampai tengah jalan. Ada yang mau lanjutinkah? #uhuk

_Last, Mind to RnR?  
Sankyu_

_**With Love**_

_**Sho-kun**_


	3. Chapter 3

_My Temporary Wife_

_Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by N.A-Shokun_

_Cast: Hinata Hyuuga x Itachi Uchiha_

_Rated: T semi M_

_WARNING: ABAL-DESU, OOC, AU, TYPO DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

.

.

.

_BRAAAK! _

Melempar kotak bekal titipan Hinata ke meja Itachi, Sasuke segera mengambil seribu langkah untuk berbalik kembali menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti kala Itachi yang sedang terduduk menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Gerutu Itachi pelan kala sedikit minyak dari mistingnya menyiprat mengenai dokumen berharga milyaran miliknya.

"Bekal dari Hinata." Balas Sasuke singkat enggan untuk menguntai kalimat panjang yang sebenarnya sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya.

Raut wajah kesal milik Itachi berganti dengan keterpanaan, sebelum akhirnya Itachi berdeham sejenak sembari merapikan ikatan rambut longgarnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hinata kemari? Kapan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Kenapa Hinata tidak kekantornya? Kenapa Hinata tidak menemuinya? Apa Hinata tidak mau menemaninya makan siang seperti biasa? Itulah serangkaian pertanyaan yang berkelebat dikepala Itachi yang tidak terucap melalui bibirnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan Itachi. Air muka keruh Sasuke yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya membuat alis Itachi semakin bertaut bingung.

"Kena-"

"_Baka-Aniki_!" Olok Sasuke sebelum Itachi melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi walaupun hanya sekedar olokan biasa yang hanya sekedar dianggap angin lalu bagi Itachi, tapi tidak dengan hari ini karena Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasuke!" Itachi yang sedang dalam keadaan kesal pun meninggikan suaranya menerima perlakuan tak sopan dari adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu!" Sasuke melawan, membawa kaki jenjangnya mendekati Itachi yang mulai gatal bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Sasuke memijat pelipis kepalanya yang turut berdenyut sakit memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangga kakaknya. Walaupun begini Sasuke sangat sayang pada Itachi, jadi Sasuke tidak rela Itachi melepaskan sosok penyayang seperti Hinata demi rujuk dengan sosok pengkhianat macam Karin.

"Dia mendengarmu memanggil nama Karin! Dan demi tuhan, untuk apa kau masih mengejar-ngejar gadis brengsek seperti dia?" Sembur Sasuke kalap pada Itachi yang terkejut dengan laporan Sasuke.

Nampaknya pernyataan Sasuke membuat Itachi terpukul, mukanya memucat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan lebih dramatis lagi saat beberapa titik keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, sepertinya sang Uchiha sulung ini cukup syok akan pengakuan sang adik dan cukup tahu akan kesalahpahaman yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Bangkit dari tempat duduknya Itachi berusaha mencegah kepergian Sasuke yang mulai kembali tertarik untuk meninggalkan Itachi sendirian diruangannya.

"Tadi aku juga bilang begitu padanya." Timpal Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli, "Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya tidak sama sepertiku." Lanjutnya membuat wajah Itachi semakin pucat walau telah menanggalkan raut muka terkejutnya.

"Lagian kau juga sih, kenapa masih mau berurusan dengan nenek sihir seperti itu?" Sindir Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Itachi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, walau onyxnya menatap Sasuke lurus kedepan tapi Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah objek dari tatapan mata hitam legamnya itu. Hampa, itulah yang Sasuke tangkap melalui iris serupanya. Sepertinya walau raga Itachi sedang berdiri disana, tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya yang entah melalang buana sampai kemana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu." Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, seperti yang dia kenal sang kakak satu ini memang cenderung tertutup mengenai masalah pribadinya. "Tapi lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan semua masalah ini segera setelah kau bertemu dengannya. Sekarang cepat habiskan makan siangmu dan bersiap berangkat menghadiri rapat kantor di hotel Akatsuki beberapa menit lagi." Mengakhiri kuliah singkatnya setelah melihat sekertaris Itachi yang ragu-ragu ingin mengetuk pintu untuk mengantarkan beberapa agenda siang ini. Sasuke akhirnya melenggang keluar walau dengan sedikit menggerutu.

Memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit tanpa bernafsu menyentuh makan siangnya sejumput pun, Itachi tidak mempercayai bahwa hari yang dia anggap akan berjalan seperti biasa akan berakhir menjadi sangat buruk seperti ini. Seakan diset otomatis, otak Itachi mereka ulang kejadian mengejutkan beberapa saat yang lalu dimana kesalahpahaman mulai berakar dan mendarah daging karena kedatangan wanita bersurai merah bernama Karin.

.

.

.

_"Ka-rin-" Belum bisa menghentikan keterkejutannya, Itachi bergumam lamat-lamat mengeja nama perempuan bersurai merah dihadapannya._

_"Sasuke-san, lama tidak bertemu juga." Balasnya disertai senyuman sok suci yang membuat Sasuke muak sehingga tanpa diperintah, kakinya segera berderap pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Karin sendiri diruangan itu._

_Memutari ruangan untuk selanjutnya menghenyakan pantat sitalnya yang baru-baru ini masuk nominasi pantat terseksi yang disponsori oleh media massa gosip kacangan ke sebuah sofa beralas beludru terbaik. Karin menyilangkan kakinya untuk memperlihatkan kaki indahnya yang terekspos jelas karena rok minim bahan yang dipakainya. Mencibir dalam hati, Itachi mati-matian mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena pernah mencintai wanita murahan yang doyan umbar aurat seperti ini._

_"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Karin." Mendesis-desis untuk menahan amarah agar tak terpancing segera menendang pantat Karin keluar ruangannya, Itachi dengan tampang kalemnya-setelah berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya- menyambut Karin walau masih enggan meninggalkan tempat duduknya._

_"Aku rasa tidak sopan menyambut tamu dengan cara seperti itu Itachi-kun. Kemarilah." Ujar Karin menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. _

_Menaikan sebelah alisnya, Itachi kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya wanita jalang didepannya ini mengkuliahinya tentang etika dan tata krama dalam menerima tamu. Padahal coba lihat? Dirinya sendiri juga tak tahu etika dan tata krama dalam berpakaian ketika bertandang ke tempat umum. Menyeret kakinya yang seakan digantungi besi khas narapidana, Itachi pun menerima tawaran Karin walau berakhir dengan mencari tempat duduk terjauh dari jangkauan Karin._

_"Apa maumu?" Tanya Itachi tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Karin sendiri yang tiba-tiba dicerca oleh pertanyaan to the point seperti itu hanya tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa rendah membuat Itachi semakin muak berdekatan dengannya._

_"Jangan langsung to the point seperti itu Itachi-kun, aku rindu padamu." Jawab Karin dengan tampang sendu yang Itachi tahu hanya permainan akting ular berbisa biasa._

_Membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman karena berada satu sofa yang sama dengan Karin. Itachi berdeham sejenak sebelum kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada dan melirik Karin dengan ekspresi tidak suka yang ketara sekali._

_"Maaf, aku tak punya waktu meladenimu. Kau tahukan aku sudah punya istri?" Mulai jengah dengan segala kelakuan imitasi Karin yang terlihat menjijikan dimatanya, Itachi mulai mengusirnya dengan halus. "Jadi silahkan pulang dan kembali ketempat pria-priamu." Tambah Itachi sembari menunjuk pintu ruangannya yang tidak terkunci._

_"ITACHI-KUN!" Meloncat bagai disundut oleh api panas, Karin berdiri menjulang dihadapan Itachi. "Aku minta maaf, aku-aku-aku khilaf. Kumohon maafkan aku." Merengek menangis bagai anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya, Karin menarik-narik jas milik Itachi yang mulai terlihat lusuh dibuatnya._

_"Sudah kumaafkan dan sekarang pergi dari sini." Meningkahi sikap kekanak-kanakan Karin dengan tampang datar Itachi membalasnya dan menarik jasnya dari cengkraman kuku-kuku panjang milik Karin yang dicat merah._

_"Tapi-tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Please, please Itachi-kun, kita mulai dari awal lagi semuanya." Memohon-mohon dengan tatapan memelas yang ditanggapi Itachi dengan tatapan jijik, Itachi kemudian berdiri menjauhi Karin untuk mencapai meja kerjanya yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari sana._

_Hening melingkupi ruangan yang cukup mewah dengan beberapa lukisan bertema modern dan hiasan-hiasan kaca mahakarya setiap penciptanya. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak pelan dan sedikit suara senggukgukan yang datang dari Karin yang sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. _

_Meraih pigura kayu berukir yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya yang berantakan oleh map warna-warni dan penuh perjanjian bernilai jutaan dollar amerika, Itachi membelai sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya yang tersenyum tipis dan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang menampilkan senyuman malu-malunya dengan rona merah dipipi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan._

_Yah, kalau Itachi tahu pada akhirnya dia benar-benar masuk kedalam palung cinta paling dalam yang digali oleh Hinata, mungkin saat itu dirinya tak segan-segan mengumbar senyum paling lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat baik maupun membusungkan dada setinggi-tingginya berbangga hati karena mendapatkan istri seperti Hinata. Tapi itu semua cerita lama, nyatanya toh sekarang Itachi digelayuti perasaan dilema dengan seribu satu cetak biru diotaknya untuk menahan kepergian Hinata empat bulan kedepan gara-gara perjanjian sial itu. Seandainya waktu itu, dia dipertemukan dengan Hinata dalam kondisi yang berbeda mungkin akan lain ceritanya._

_"Tapi sekarang aku tidak." Balas Itachi sambil menatap lembut kedalam foto berbingkai itu membuat darah ditubuh Karin mendidih karena rasa cemburu._

_"Itu semua cuma ilusi! Dia hanya pelarianmukan? Aku tahu itu!" Berkotek nyaring mencurahkan berbagai alasan Itachi karena tiba-tiba menikahi perempuan biasa yang nangkring diotaknya. Karin menghentak-hentakan highheelsnya hingga merontokan bulu-bulu karpet turki yang terhampar dibawahnya._

_Tidak terima dengan ejekan yang Karin layangkan, Itachi segera bergerak menyebrangi ruangan untuk mencengkram tangan Karin yang sialnya sudah diambang batas waras sehingga mulai meloncat-loncat kesal kerasukan._

_"Jaga bicaramu!" Mencekal Karin yang mulai mencak-mencak kesurupan, Itachi menggerutu mendengar Karin menjelek-jelekan istri tercintanya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Sambungnya yang hanya dibalas Karin dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan dahinya yang berkerut._

_"Tapi ini semua salah Itachi-kun! Ha-harusnya aku yang mendampingimu, akulah yang pantas mendampingimu!" Menangis meronta dalam cengkraman tangan Itachi, Karin mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk terus mengkompori Itachi menggunakan air mata palsunya._

_"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintai-"_

_"Tidak!" Potong Karin bersamaan dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar dipunggung Itachi. "Kau-kau pasti akan mencintaiku- pasti! Kita cukup mencobanya dari awal lagi." Mengiba sambil memeluk erat dada bidang didepannya, Karin membuat Itachi risih dengan noda basah dan bau parfurm menyengat yang ditinggalkan Karin dikemejanya._

_Tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menghadapi mantan tunangannya yang terkenal dengan kepala batu dan egoismenya yang sudah stadium akhir ini. Menepuk punggung Karin pelan-yang nyatanya disalah artikan oleh seseorang yang memergokinya dari balik pintu yang segera bergegas meninggalkan Karin dan Itachi sendirian- Itachi berbisik pelan ditengah sedu-sedan Karin yang masih menangis. _

_"Tapi cintaku cuma milik Hinata seorang, sekarang dan selamanya."_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkannya! Akan kuhancurkan! Sampai dia menangis memohon-mohon untuk berpisah denganmu!" Melepaskan pelukan eratnya, Karin menunjuk-nunjuk kalap dengan muka memerah dan mata yang melotot, Karin bergegas meninggalkan Itachi yang mulai pias mendengar statment manjur milik Karin._

_Memohon-mohon untuk berpisah? Apa maksudnya? Ditinggalkan Hinata adalah hal pertama yang paling ditakutinya! Tidak! Jangan sampai! Dan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itulah Itachi menyeret kakinya menggunakan segenap energi yang dimilikinya untuk mengejar Karin agar jangan sampai mimpi buruknya berubah menjadi kenyataan._

_"KARIN! KARIN!" Teriaknya membahana diseluruh lorong kantor tanpa mengindahkan seorang wanita yang bergegas menyembunyikan diri agar tak tertangkap mata olehnya._

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang dan selamanya kau menjadi istri sang jutawan itu?" Mencomot _steak sirloin_ berlumur madu dihadapannya, Neji mengirimkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Hinata yang sok sibuk mengaduk orange juicenya dengan sedotan yang sudah disediakan.

"Bukan begitu Neji-_kun_, aku bilang hanya enam bulan, lebih tepatnya empat bulan lagi." Meletakan gelas yang sudah habis setengahnya, Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi menghabiskan _cinnamon rolls_ yang terhidang mengugah selera dimejanya.

"Gila!" Sembur Neji dengan tidak elitnya membuatnya tersedak daging sapi yang masih penuh dimulutnya. Hinata yang terkejut pun segera mengangsurkan gelas berisi air putih milik Neji untuk melancarkan tenggorokan Neji yang tersumbat.

Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Neji yang masih terbatuk-batuk, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kala pernyataan 'gila' meluncur dari bibir Neji khusus ditujukan untuknya. Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir menggunakan nalar dan akal pikiran manusia yang sehat _plus_ tidak sedang didera masalah runyam seperti saat itu. Mungkin Hinata juga bakal mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri yang sudah benar-benar tidak waras dan jadi budak hina seonggok kertas yang bisa membeli apa saja.

Mendudukan kembali pantatnya dikursi kayu tepat dihadapan Neji setelah berhasil meredakan batuk akut yang Neji derita karena tersedak makanannya sendiri. Hinata menumpukan lengannya pada dagunya sendiri untuk mengeksekusi pandangan lalu lintas yang disuguhkan kaca didepannya. Menertawakan nasib ironisnya yang harus membongkar the biggest secret miliknya sendiri dalam hati. Hinata membuat Neji berdeham sejenak untuk kembali mendapat perhatian Hinata yang sempat teralihkan oleh dunianya sendiri.

"A-apa?" Sahut Hinata singkat menanggapi panggilan Neji yang dilontarkan secara tidak langsung.

"Setelah itu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Neji mengambil serbet kain disebelahnya dan mulai menyeka bekas makanan yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terawat rapi meski tidak menggunakan perawatan _menipedi _nomor satu.

"Apa yaa-" Jawab Hinata sekenanya, membuat pelipis Neji berdenyut marah karena kelakuan nyantai Hinata yang kelewat batas. "En-entahlah, yang pasti uang yang kudapat nanti kayaknya bisa kubuat mengubur diri hidup-hidup deh." Imbuhnya disertai gerakan angkat bahu paling tidak menyakinkan sedunia.

Neji mlongo, sebelum akhirnya otak jeniusnya mencerna apa yang Hinata katakan. Tunggu? Uang? Uang apanya?

"Uang apanya?" Sekali lagi mulutnya bertindak mendahului otaknya. Hinata yang ditanya hanya menanggapi dengan 'o' kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"A-aku tidak memberitahumu soal uang kontraknya?"

Neji menggeleng, Hinata tertawa hambar.

"Kau cuma berkelakar tentang Hanabi dan tetek bengek biaya rumah sakit. Tak ada satupun pembicaraan tentang uang kontrak Hinata!" Balas Neji tajam merasa dibodohi oleh Hinata.

Mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak dingin, Hinata memasang tampang tanpa dosa hingga membuat Neji makin gemas untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam perihal pekerjaan super wow yang sedang dijalani oleh Hinata.

"De-detail yang terlewat?" Merengut, Hinata menyadari bahwa Neji sedang tidak mood untuk diajak bercanda. "Pokoknya begitu." Malas untuk menceritakan kembali dari A sampai Z seperti tadi. Hinata menutup pembicaraan dengan sebuah penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak dapat disebut sebagai penjelasan.

"Baiklah terserah kamu saja." Meneguk segelas air putih yang sudah diisi ulang menyudahi acara makan siangnya, Neji membuat Hinata mangut-mangut kembali menyelesaikan kuenya yang masih tersisa.

"Kalau begitu ini nomor teleponku yang dapat kau hubungi." Neji menyerahkan secarik kertas yang kemudian disambar Hinata dan dijejalkan kedalam kantong mantelnya. Setelah semua beres, Hinata meneruskan kembali acara makannya yang terinterupsi oleh banyak pertanyaan yang Neji lontarkan.

"Aku disini cuma sehari. Itupun karena pekerjaan." Dengan satu kalimat itu, Neji kembali mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. "Maaf."

Menggeleng penuh arti, Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri untuk segera menelan potongan terakhir _cinnamon rolls_ yang sedikit tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Berhasil menelan potongan terakhirnya membuat Hinata bisa kembali berbicara tanpa takut menyemburkan kembali makanannya. "Terima kasih atas traktirannya, bukankah ini cukup menguras kantong dompetmu." Sekali lagi Hinata memandang sekelilingnya. Memang Hinata sedikit protes saat Neji menyeretnya masuk kedalam Hotel dan Resto mewah ber_title_ bintang lima yang membuat Hinata mengurut dada melihat harga makanannya yang fantasis.

"Permintaan maaf?" Menumpukan tangannya diatas meja, Neji mau tidak mau harus menerima sebuah cubitan kecil yang menyerang lengannya.

"Kau kira seperti ini bisa disebut permintaan maaf? Payah!" Terkikik geli diikuti oleh Neji yang tersenyum tipis. Atmosfer tegang yang tadi menaungi keduanya kini kembali menjadi normal dan terasa lebih hangat.

Mengangkat tangannya yang terbelit oleh jam tangan silver merk Alba, Neji melihat jarum jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, saatnya bergegas menuju hotelnya untuk kembali bersiap-siap mengejar pesawat yang akan berangkat jam lima nanti ke Cina.

"Hinata, aku harus pamit. Pesawatku berangkat jam lima nanti." Menggeret kursinya untuk beranjak berdiri, Neji menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang yen yang dibawanya dibawah buku bon yang tergeletak dimeja. "Hubungi aku bila kau memerlukanku."

"Secepat itukah?" Mengikuti gerak Neji yang mulai berjalan menjauhi meja tempat mereka bercokol. Hinata mengekori Neji sambil menenteng tas cangklongnya.

"_Gomen_." Neji berbalik saat keduanya mencapai pintu depan restoran yang mengarah langsung ke lobi hotel. "Aku akan menelepon taksi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa perlu kupanggilkan juga?" Tawar Neji yang dibalas Hinata secepat kilat dengan sebuah gelengan singkat.

"Tidak usah Neji-_kun_, aku bisa meneleponnya sendiri." Mengangguk tanda mengerti, Neji mengeluarkan ponsel mini dari saku mantelnya untuk menelepon salah satu agen taksi yang dikenalnya.

"_Bye_!" Pamit Neji sambil mencium pipi kanan Hinata yang dibalas Hinata dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman singkat dipipi kirinya.

"_Bye!_" Ujar Hinata membalas kalimat selamat tinggal Neji, sebelum kepala Neji bergerak menjauh Hinata sempat membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Neji tergelak geli. "Sampaikan salamku pada Tenten dan keponakanku, _nee_?"

"Pasti" Satu kecupan kecil didahi Hinata mengakhiri segalanya, melambaikan tangan sejenak, Neji bergegas menuju pintu keluar hotel setelah melihat taksi panggilannya sudah terparkir apik didepannya.

Memutar tumitnya kembali memasuki restoran hotel setelah teringat akan barangnya yang masih tertinggal diatas meja. Hinata disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya memucat dan terserang panas dingin mendadak walau sebenarnya Hinata sudah yakin bahwa dia sehat total tanpa diagnosa penyakit sedikitpun saat kakinya mulai menginjak keluar rumah.

Bertumpu pada kusen kayu karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba tak bertulang dan seperti _jelly_, mata pearl Hinata terpaku akan sosok pria didepannya. Pria yang menyambutnya dengan wajah sangar sarat akan aura intimidasi disekitarnya. Dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut didahinya, Hinata yakin bahwa pria dihadapannya ini sedang marah besar. Dan penyebabnya pastilah kesalahpahaman yang baru Hinata ciptakan, adegan penuh background cinta yang terlihat berbeda dimata orang lain. Padahal sudah jelas diperjanjian itu tertulis bahwa skandal perselingkuhan hanya akan merugikan kedua belah pihak.

"U-Uchiha-_sama_-" Menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sulit, Hinata mulai panik merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria yang sudah kalap dan mulai menyeret lengannya menuju salah satu ruangan di hotel tersebut.

.

.

.

Lagi minim deskripsi hmm—

Yah pokoknya segini aja dulu deh, segala kekurangan dan kecacatannya maafkan saya, soalnya dichapter ini saya mau menjabarkan apa-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Itachi dan Karin serta hubungan antara Neji dan Hinata. Kalau ada waktu mungkin akan diedit lagi

_Btw Mind to RnR?_

_**With Love, Sho-kun**_


End file.
